Missing scene from Winter Roses
by cag45
Summary: I always felt that there should have been a scene between Adam and Daniel. Daniel was a central part of the plot, working on the car, later finishing the race in first, helping get Hannah to the hospital and most importantly buying the winter roses and delivering them to the hospital, signing the card with Adam's name. Here's my take on how I feel the scene might have gone.


Adam sat at Hannah's bedside watching her sleep. He was relieved that she was going to be alright and that the doctor said they would still be able to have children. He was terribly upset and disappointed about her losing the baby, but right now he was just grateful that she was ok. The family had all come in to see her, but she'd slept through their visit. He had told Brian and Crane to take the rest of the boys home. They were all tired from the events of the day and besides, they still had a ranch to run. Adam gazed at the winter roses that sat on the table next to Hannah's bed. The card read _I love you, Adam._It had to be Daniel. He was the only one to have known about the roses, except for himself and Hannah. That kid had really stepped up to the plate for the family today. Adam's chest swelled with pride when he thought about his little brother. He had such a sensitive soul, like their mother. He shouldn't have been surprised at all, but Adam still had been.

After what seemed like hours, with Hannah still sleeping, Adam had decided to walk down the hall and grab a cup of coffee. He needed to stretch his legs and he thought the coffee might do him some good. As he stepped down the hall and into the waiting room, he was a little surprised to see a familiar face. _Daniel._ He was sitting there quietly, in the corner alone.

"Daniel? What are you still doing here?" Adam asked. " I thought you went home with the rest of them."

"Nah, I decided to hang out here, in case you needed anything." Daniel replied. "You ok big brother?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm ok. As long as Hannah is ok, then I'm gonna be just fine." Adam replied. "Danny? Thanks."  
"For what?" Adams kid brother actually seemed confused.

"Everything. I haven't really had a chance to thank you for all that you did today. The race, getting Hannah to the hospital...The roses..." Adam stared at his brother, hoping his eyes would tell Daniel just how much he appreciated the thought.  
"Hey, how'd you know that was me?" Daniel asked.

"Nobody else knew about them. Hannah really loved them...and thanks for signing the card for me. Where did you get all that money?" Adam asked, suddenly realizing what it had cost the kid.

"Oh, I collected Brian's winnings from his bet. Guess, I'd better let ol' Bri know that he's broke...again. The rest of the money was mine." Daniel answered with an evil grin, as he thought about what he'd done without discussing it with Brian.

"Well, I guess I owe you both some money." Adam replied.

"You don't owe us a thing Adam. I wanted to do it. If anyone has to pay Brian back it'll be me. You don't worry about it, ok?" Daniel was insistent with his words.

"Danny, what are we gonna do with you?" A teaful Adam grabbed his little brother and pulled him into his chest. "I love you so much kid, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know. I love you too...and I love Hannah. You got yourself a quality woman there, partner." Daniel said as he pulled away from Adam's grasp. "I know this whole thing is gonna be hard on y'all, but I just had to find a way to show you both that y'all aint alone. We're a family and we take care of each other. You guys are always tending to us, now It's our turn to take care of both of you...and we'll get you through this Adam."

Daniel saw the tears forming in Adams' eyes. He knew that Adam understood what he was saying. They were all in this loss together. They would all work through it together. It was the McFadden way. All for one and one for all.

They walked back down the hall together, toward's Hannah's room, with their arms around each other. No more words were needed between the two brothers. They understood each other perfectly.

The end...


End file.
